Take A Breath
by J.J.Taylor
Summary: After Spy Camp, Alex must deal with the loss of his Partner, Meghan. But How do the United States' New top spies, the Jonas Brother Fit in? And Who's this Shane Girl anyway? J.O.N.A.S/ Alex Rider Crossover Trailer Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The First J.O.N.A.S/ Alex Rider Crossover. By me, J.J. Taylor. Coming this September to FanFiction._

_Don't own Alex Rider or the Jonas Brothers. Why? I don't know. :(_

* * *

**She's gone**

"_Look Alex. Meg is dead. You can't stay like this. Take a mission or something, stop moping. She hated moping."_

**But He doesn't think so**

"_I'm telling you, Matt. She's trying to contact me!"_

"_By getting in your dreams? Dude you sound even crazier than normal."_

**And she's hiding a huge secret**

"_Hi. I'm Shana, but call me Shane."_

"_Hey, Shane. I'm Kevin, Kevin Jonas."_

**So is he**

"_Man, you can't tell Shane we're spies."_

"_Why not Joe? Why can't we tell her?"_

**But when she gets caught**

"_Meg, Alex doesn't think you're dead. He's here, now, looking for you!"_

**All hell brakes loose**

"_Meg!"_

"_Who's Meg? It's just me and Shane."_

"_Who's Shane?"_

**And she must choose**

"_Pick one of us, Shane. You can't have both."_

**But someone always gets hurt**

"_I'm so, so, sorry._

**Take A Breath**

**Coming this September.**


	2. Forget

****

You guys must love me. Here's the first chapter of Take A Breath. I'm still using J.O.N.A.S. But I'm going to use the orignal plot since they changed it. I know, I was sad too.

Disclaimer: I don't own... You guys know this already!

* * *

England

"Get over her, Alex! She's gone okay? Meg's dead." Matt shouted at Alex.

"Matt, leave Alex alone. He's still grieving." Nineteen year-old Lainey Gregorovich scolded her boyfriend as she walked into the lobby of the Royal & General Bank. The dark hair boy, who had turned twenty last weekend, spun around to stare at Lain. Ever since last summer and the attack on the camp, the two had been practically inseparable. In fact the two had become partners and had taken on several missions together, returning from their last one in Mexico the day before.

"Lain, it's been almost a year. She's gone. It's time for him to grow up." Matt shot back at her. He turned back to Alex. "Look Alex. Meg is dead. You can't stay like this. Take a mission or something, stop moping. She hated moping."

"Matt they want you inside." Lain glared at her boyfriend. Couldn't he see he was only hurting Alex more by insisting Meg was dead? She sighed as she sat down next to the lean blond man. He was absently rubbing his lower abdomen. "Old battle wound still bugging you?"

He nodded. "It's been better lately but…" Alex trailed off.

"But what?" She persisted.

"It hurts when I dream about her. I keep dreaming Meghan's alive. She's just hiding. You and Giovane know better than anyone how good she is at hiding."

Lainey smiled at Alex's comment. It was true; she, Giova, and Meg had been closer than almost anybody and Giova and Lain knew everything there was to know about Meg, including her dark past. But Meg and Giova knew about Lainey's father and his murder of Lainey's mother.

"I keep dreaming she's alive too." Lainey Whispered quietly. Alex looked at her surprised.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Being a spy meant more to Meghan than life itself. Faced with the choice of being stripped of her level, pension, and title or dying, she chose to die. But we'll never find her. She's just too good at hiding her tracks."

He nodded, his big brown eyes filling with tears. Lainey was shocked. Alex Rider never cried. Ever. But Alex Blackstone did.

* * *

**California**

* * *

"I'm so glad to be home." A curly haired teenaged boy, about sixteen, cried out as he walked into a large house in a tiny town in California.

"Yeah, dudes. I'm beat. Ready to relax!" Another boy, this one with straight hair and about nineteen followed in the younger boy. Then in walked a boy of about twenty-one. He scoffed at his younger brothers. They were so naive.

"Nick, Joe. We aren't going to relax. We have missions out here remember?" he scowled.

"Relax, Kevin." The middle brother, Joe, grinned. "We're super spies. Like James Bond!" He high-fived Nick, the younger brother. Kevin just rolled his eyes and carried his bag upstairs to his room. He looked through the little desk that was next to his bed. There were packets and a little note from Dr. Smith, the head of the Teen spy division of the CIA/FBI.

_

* * *

_

Kevin,

_Welcome to your new home! We are so glad that you and your brothers decided to stay in our program. The missions all of you will be sent out on within the next few months will be nearby, and very simple. We may send you out on a solo mission once or twice, but we'll try not to. Enjoy your new home and see you soon!_

_Dr. Annie Smith_

* * *

Kevin groaned. His stupid brothers! They wanted to be spies, not him. He just wanted to be normal. Write a few songs, go to a real collage, and sleep in till noon! Normal things, like a normal person. He flung an arm over his eyes.

"_I'm standing at a crossroads, and I don't know where to turn_." Kevin heard. Somebody was singing and playing guitar. "_Cause any path I choose, a bridge will be burned. Should I go the way my heart beats_? _Should I go the way my mind thinks_?" Kevin stood and looked out the window.

_"Or Should I go the way everyone is telling me to go? Maybe I should just stay here Cause any path I choose I'll be alone."_ Sitting in the next door neighbor's yard, there was a pretty girl with bleach blonde hair.

"Hey!" He shouted. She looked up and shaded her eyes so she could see him. "Did you write that?" She nodded.

"S'good." He commented. She looked down, embarrassed. "Hold on." He ran down the steps, and past his brothers who were battling it out in Rock Band. Flinging open the screen door at the back of the house, he dashed down the steps and over to the fence. She stood up and slowly made her way over to him, looking down the whole time.

"We just moved in." he told her. "My two younger brothers and I, I mean."

"Oh." She whispered. "Hi. I'm Shana, but call me Shane."

"Hey, Shane. I'm Kevin, Kevin Jonas."

She smiled, her pretty hazel eyes sparkling. She already knew his name. She already knew all about him. And hopefully, he'd help her forget. Forget the pain, the hurt, and the beautiful brown eyes that had filled with tears when he had collapsed at her funeral.

She could forget Alex Rider. And maybe, just maybe, Alex Rider would forget Meghan Anne Blackstone.

* * *

**Ta-Da! I really like it. I'm suprised. And look at how long it is! Remember the first chapter of This One Time At Spy Camp? It was so short and so badly written. I'm so proud! This chapter has a sad dedication though.**

**_R.I.P._**

**_Brandon Shearer_**

**_You were so young and could have done so much. Why Did you end it? We don't understand._ **

**Review Please.**


	3. Sorry

Wow. Guys, 3 reviews? I got six for the trailer and half for the real first chapter? I really liked that chapter too. Sigh. Oh, well. Here's the next chapter...

Disclaimer: Blah. Y'all know.

* * *

**California**

"Kevin is a nice name." Shane said softly to the handsome young man in front of her.

"So is Shane." He said. She secretly agreed. Using Lainey's mother's name was brilliant. Nobody would find her.

"Shane!" A girl's voice called out. A pretty, young Hispanic girl, about ten came out the back door nearly in tears. "Mom and Dad want you. Your social worker is on the phone. Tell him you don't want to leave. Please!" She begged. Shane blushed and looked at Kevin.

"My foster sister, and best friend, Cosabella. Cosey." She introduced the pretty girl to Kevin. Cosey didn't even look at him.

"Please Shaney! Stay!" she begged.

"Maybe I can talk to you later?" Shane asked him. He nodded and she ran off into the plain house next door.

"Hello?"

"_Little sister, you sure are hard to find."_

"Adam? How? But my name and everything- I changed it all. How'd you find me?"

"_Ha! Little Shane sure is silly, isn't she? Really, Meghan, Who taught you how to cover your trail? Not Tony, that's for sure."_ Adam couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice when referring to his older brother.

"Adam must blame Tony for me getting hurt**." **Shane thought. "How's Mom holding up?" She whispered.

"_Bad because she lost Tony Again, this time for real. But worse, because she lost her only daughter. Are you sure you won't come home?" _Adam begged his voice cracking. Tears filled Shane's eyes, unexpectedly. She hadn't cried since, well, her funeral.

"I can't Adam. You know why. And you can't call me again, it's not safe." She told him. "But Adam?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm Sorry." And Shane hung up the phone.

* * *

**New York**

"Me too. Me too." Adam sighed as he listened to the dial tone.

"Well?" Mimi Moko asked, ruffling her dark brown hair and blowing the bangs out of her face. Her bright green eyes shone with hope. Adam smiled sadly. This poor girl had no idea what she was getting into. A fifteen year old had no place in the spy world, just ask Alex.

"It was her." Mimi grinned. "Admit it! We found her, we found her! La-la-la!" She started jumping around, dancing and singing.

"Meems, Meems. Calm down. She's really happy and I won't hurt her. She doesn't want to leave." He scolded her gently. How can he explain to this sweet little girl that his ex-foster sister didn't know anything about this family she belonged to?

"So? I found my half sister!! I have a family! There's more to my family than just me and mom!" She cheered. Adam sighed.

* * *

**London**

"I'm telling you, Matt. She's trying to contact me!"

"By getting in your dreams? Dude you sound even crazier than normal." Matt groaned. His best friend is delusional. "Is that why you're going on this mission? To go find her?"

Alex stared out the window at the gray, rainy day before him. He was frustrated. It just didn't make sense, Why would somebody have changed it?

"Somebody changed the gravestone." He said quietly. Matt just looked confused. "It was supposed to say _Meghan Blackstone_, _Beloved sister, Friend, Squirt_, _8-17-2008_, _Always and Forever. _Remember? It says "_Meghan Anne Blackstone, Beloved granddaughter, friend, and confidant. 'Forgive my grievances and live for the day'_"

"So? Alex what does that have to do with anything?" Matt shouted.

"There's no body in the coffin! It's empty. SHE'S OUT THERE!" Alex blew up at Matt. He was tired of being told he was crazy. He was tired of pretending he could move on. He was tired of pretending he didn't still love her. He just wanted a second chance. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh. He wanted her still around. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her.

Matt sighed. There was no getting through to Alex.

* * *

Review.


	4. Heart

**Okay guys, here's the deal. I'm in majorly hard classes this semester, and don't have much free time. But I'll try my hardest to update often. BUT, Y'all HAVE to review. when you don't review at all, I assume you don't want to read my story. And if that's the case, maybe I should just delete this story. Is that want you want?**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now what I own and what I don't. DUH!**

* * *

California

Shane yawned. Online school was super boring. She was sitting on the porch in her backyard, staring into Kevin Jonas's backyard. She'd gotten a text last Wednesday from him saying that he and his brothers had to go in for an emergency re-recording session in New York. Shane knew that was bull-crap. She remembered the cover stories, the lies that she once had to tell to protect those closest to her. She had to blink back unexpected tears.

"Shoot." Shane cursed under her breath. She'd been doing so well; she'd only thought about Alex for ten minutes this morning. But remembering the lies made her remember the truths too, including one truth she never had a chance to admit to. She was in love with Alex Rider.

She never, ever thought that she would fall for anyone, most especially a handsome twenty year old who was her main competitor for jobs. But with his blond hair that was always a mess because he said "I'm working to save the world. Who cares about my hair?" And his serious brown eyes that at the most unexpected times would shine with delight and joy, he'd stolen the one thing she always swore she never had.

Her heart.

* * *

**Los Angeles Airport**

"Welcome to Los Angeles international Airport" The pilot said over the loudspeaker. Lainey looked over at Alex. He had sat, staring out the window, rubbing his stomach, the entire flight. She understood it was bothering him. He and Matt had gotten into a huge row back at MI6 headquarters. Alex even took a swing at Matt. Matt called Alex an 'Effing Looney Toon". It was bad, really bad. Mrs. Jones had insisted that Alex take a vacation, perhaps California? Jack had always wanted to go there, so MI6 paid for Jack, her new boyfriend James Wolfe, And Alex to fly first class to California. Lainey was going to help train the United State's new teen spies. Three boys, brothers, and awesome singers, is how they had been described to Lainey, and unfortunately Matt. He didn't want her to go, and acted all possessive. So she dumped him. But she hadn't told Alex yet. He had already told her that he felt like he was ruining her relationship. Why make him feel worse?

"Alex?" She whispered. He snapped out of his trance.

"Are we there?" He asked pathetically. How could the once strong super spy be reduced to this rambling mess? She nodded.

He smiled, a sad sweet smile that made Lainey's heart twist into a thousand itty-bitty little knots.

"I know she's here." He said. "I saw it in my dreams last night. She was playing her guitar, and singing." Lainey got chills down her spine. Much as she loved Alex, she wished he'd just let Meg go. But, she had the same feeling that Meg was nearby. In fact, it frightened her. Meg was dead. She opened her mouth to remind Alex of that fact but he was back in his own little world again. He was singing under his breath.

"_Should I go the way my heart beats_? _Should I go the way my mind thinks_? _Or should I go the way everyone is telling me to go? Maybe I should just stay here, Cause any path I choose, I'll be alone"_

**Okay. Now review. PRESS THE BUTTON. **

* * *


	5. I told you so

**Hey guys. So sorry, had horrible writer's block. But turns out to get rid of it, just listen to "The little Shop of horror" soundtrack. I didn't know that but It's cool huh?**

**BTW Twilight Rocked!!!**

**Disclaimer: The jonas brothers, Alex rider, LSOH and Twilight Aren't mine.**

* * *

"Kevin. Kevin? Hello?" Nick waved his hand in front of his older brother's face. Joe sighed. Ever since Kev had meet Shane, he'd been distant and spacey. Nick might not have noticed but Joe sure did. His normally level-headed and logical brother had fallen for the girl next door. But of course, he couldn't just fall for the nice, normal Mary-sue. No, Kevin had found the most broken-up, battered, depressed girl in town and fallen hard. Joe got up and walked away from his brothers into the kitchen.

"Kevin? Come on!" Nick tried again. Joe walked back in with two pot lids and stood next to his brother. And the right in his left ear…

CRASH!

"Aurgh!" Kevin flipped back off his chair. "Joe! What the hell?" He cried.

"Dude, we have to pick up those MI6 dudes in like, five minutes. And I don't have a license?" Joe sighed again.

"Oh. Yeah. Them" Kevin grumbled under his breath. "Come on." He led his brothers out the front door.

"Oh and Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave the lids here."

But out around the back, with her ear to the door, a very frightened ex-secret agent stood shaking. She knew that they were telling her a cover story.

* * *

"Thanks for this Joe." Lainey Said as she helped Alex up the front steps of the Jonas's house. "He just hasn't been the same since, well… You know."

Joe nodded grimly. He couldn't imagine losing somebody like that, especially someone you care so much about.

Kevin looked to the window up at the attic next door. Shane stood in the window, looking horrified. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed up to her. Unfortunately, Lainey noticed and looked up. Her mouth dropped.

And Alex just said

"I told you so."


	6. Why Not?

Howdy! Gee, I seem to like starting chapters that way. Oh well, We already know I'm a horrible writer. Anyway, Did you guys know? We're at 25 reviews for this story and 90 for TOTSC! How cool? This Chapter is dedicated to S'dot Yam and GJain for being the 25th and 90th reviews, YAY!

* * *

"Oh My GOD!" Lainey shouted, dropping her bag, spilling her clothes everywhere. If this had been any other time, and Lainey hadn't just seen her supposedly dead best friend, she would have been mortified that Joe Jonas, the hottest teen spy, could see the hot pink, leopard-spotted undies Meg had gotten her for Christmas before camp last year. But, that was most defiantly Meg up at that window. Her hair was blonde, and she was skinnier, but that was her. Alex just stood looking at Lainey.

"Lainey? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He smirked. Lainey turned to yell at him, tell him to stop making fun of her, but stopped when she saw his face. He hadn't smirked in ages, not since the fight at camp. It was like Lainey was looking at a photograph of last summer.

"I thought you said you believed me, Lainey." He whispered, his brown eyes clouding over.

"I-I- I did, but I didn't ever think…" She said; stepping off the porch as the sound of a screen door slamming reached their ears.

"Yup, Shane's on her way over." Nick joked.

"Oh la-la Kev, here she comes!" Joe added.

"Shut Up!" Kevin growled.

"Go talk to her!" Joe egged his brother on. "If she gets over here, we're going to have to figure out a story real quick."

"I'll just tell her." Kevin said simply, ushering his shocked guests into the small house.

Man, you can't tell Shane we're spies." Joe argued

"Why not Joe? Why can't we tell her?"

"Because." Nick added himself back into the conversation. "She already knows."

"What?!"

Suddenly Shane was at their door.

"I need to tell you something." She started. But before she could finish, a black van pulled up. The door slid open and Angel poked her head out and held out a gun.

"Get in."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! She's back! Review guys, if you want longer or faster updates!


	7. How?

**You guys must love me. All these updates. Are they Okay? Need some feedback, people!!**

**Disclaimer: You know this already.**

* * *

Shane's eyes got wide. Shoving aside Kevin- who was reaching out to grab her- and Joe –who was trying to grab the gun- She flung herself into the car and shouted to Nick.

"Get them inside!"

* * *

"Who was that? Why did she take Shane?" Kevin shouted at his little brother, who was trying to hack into the cameras at the stoplights in town.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Kevin. Shut up." Nick grumbled, staring at the computer screen. "Dang." He swore as the screen went black. Lainey sighed and pulled out her cell phone. Joe watched fascinated as she pushed speed dial four.

"Can you hack into the stoplight cameras in Clarion, California and send it to computer ID number…" She grabbed Nick's laptop and checked the numbering on the bottom. "47521? Thanks Giova." She handed the laptop back to Nicks as suddenly videos popped up on screen. His mouth dropped open.

"Give me the phone, Lainey." Alex strode in, rubbing his Scar again.

"Alex… Yeah Giova, he's here… No! Stop it!"

"Lainey, Give me the Goddamn phone!" He roared, His eyes nearly turning black. He was pissed. Lain knew this was a battle she wouldn't win.

"Giovane? She's here. She was just kidnapped. What did the girl look like?" He turned to Kevin.

"Short. She had dark hair. Brown. Looked like she was homeless or something, like she'd been-"

"Hiding?" Alex prompted. Kevin nodded.

"S'Angel." He told Giova. Lainey's eyes got big. She opened her mouth to say something but Joe stopped her. He was slightly frightened, as he'd never seen Alex Rider in action.

"Giovane will be on the first flight out. Jones and Smith are lending her the plane. She'll keep tracking the black van until it stops and let us know where. Go get your Mission stuff together."

He flipped the phone open to make one more call.

* * *

The sound of a buzzing cell phone is what woke Adam that night. That horrible night, that horrible phone call. He remembered a letter, written after Meg and Alex had gotten together, that talked about the night the police had come to tell Alex and Jack that Ian was dead and how similar it was when the police told Meg her grandfather was dead. Adam didn't get the police. He got an emergency text from his mother. His oldest brother wasn't really dead, but now he was and so was Meg. Of course, after he met the doctor and realized it was one of Agent Blackstone Sr.'s closest friends, he figured she was still out there.

But nothing prepared him for the phone call he received from Alex Rider. There was nothing worse than hearing that you've been assigned to go save your little sister with from a psycho girl bent on killing her. And then having to take a child with you, a child who happens to be the half sister of the girl you are trying to save. But that was Adam's life.

"Am I really going to get to meet her?" Mimi cheered, looking out of the window of the car that was taking them to be briefed. "I'm going to save her too? If I do she'll defiantly love me right? Right?"

"She'll love you no matter what, Meems." Adam mumbled.

How could she be so sure that they'd save Meg?

* * *

**So Giova, Adam, and Mimi are teaming up with the Jonas Brothers, Lainey, and Alex to save Meg from Angel. Wow. Ever hear of too many cooks spoiling the soup? Better hope that doesn't happen.**

**Review!**


	8. I Can't!

**Here's another chapter. Come'on guys. Can't I get a few reviews? Even if it's just "Update soon!" or something? Really, I don't care, i just want some more!**

**Disclaimer: You know this all already. if you don't... No comment.**

* * *

"You were always quite stupid Meghan." Angel said, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. "First you believed Mother and I, then thought nobody would find you. Now this… You came willingly with a girl who you know wants to kill you. Are you trying to find out how gullible I am?"

"There's no trick, Angel. I'm not as stupid as you thought." Meghan stated, staring blackly out the window in the warehouse. "You're Matt's sister. Casey was his mother."

* * *

"So, Meghan is really Shane." Nick finished explaining. "It's simple really. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah. Kevin? You look like you're gonna puke." Joe added, looking at his brother. Everyone turned and looked at the oldest boy. His face was a pale white, with a sickly green undertone to it. "What do you think? Do you want to go after her?"

"What do I think? I think she's out of her mind!" Kevin Shouted, his face turning bright red as he screamed. "I mean she's claiming to be a dead super-spy! The whole reason we were hired was to clean up her mess. Why should we go after her?"

Well, not going after her was no option for Alex and Kevin even thinking it was enough to push Alex over the edge.

"We're going after her!" Alex grabbed Kevin by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. "Losing her again isn't an option!"

"Alex." Lainey, walking slowly towards Alex, tried to calm him. "Please. I think you should put Kevin down and focus on finding Meg."

"Yeah, man. I mean, me and my brothers, we're still new to this whole thing. We need you to chill out and show us what to do." Joe added, looking over at Lainey who smiled and nodded.

Alex dropped Kevin, who just stared at the young blond man.

"I just can't lose her again."

* * *

"How did you know?" Angel paused. In her mind's eye, Meghan had always gotten down and begged Angel not to kill her, which Angel being ever merciful, would comply and just hand Meghan over to the FBI who would arrest her. Meg wasn't supposed to know. Not about Matt.

"He doesn't know does he? How hard that must be for you. You got stuck with a dead mother and a father who was too caught up with his precious son, his boy, to even realize you exist." Meghan looked over at Angel.

Angel laughed. "Silly, silly Meghan. Matt never bothered me. _You_ bothered me. Mother already had one daughter when I was born. Her darling little spy-girl. You, bitch. _You ruined everything!_ I was perfect! Straight-A's! All star soccer, track and Gymnastics! Never set one toe out of line! But she loved you! You, who got kicked out of four schools, flunked most of your classes and couldn't work in a team to save your life! Why you? Huh?"

"I didn't ask for Casey, Angel. If I'd known she had you, I wouldn't have relied on her so much." Meg whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Angel smiled. This was _much_ more according to her plan.

"But you did. And that's why you'll have to die."

* * *

**There you go. A little Alex going crazy, a little Angel crazy-ness. Ugh, people with A- names have issues in this story. Maybe Alan Blunt should stay over in England. It might be safer.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"If we turn here, we can get to this old abandoned warehouse. I think that's where Angel has her." Nick said quietly.

"A warehouse Nick? You know spelling is important. I have a friend who once paid fifty dollars to-" Joe started, grinning impishly at Lainey.

"Yes Joe, I believe we all know where you're going with that joke." Lainey retorted. Kevin smiled faintly as he drove the big white van down the street, but his attention was focused on the blonde man sitting in the seat next to him. Alex was sending Kevin the evil eye.

"You should hate me as much as I hate you." Alex said spoke softly. Kevin was surprised.

"Nobody should hate anybody." He replied.

"If you honestly believe that, this is the wrong profession for you." Alex scoffed. Both were silent for a moment. Then Alex spoke again. "the worst part is that if she comes back with me- which she might- I'll have to live everyday knowing that sometimes when she's looking at me, she's thinking of you. That's worse then almost anything. Almost."

"Funny." Kevin looked over. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

Angel raised the gun. She pointed, took aim, and fired. One shot. A single shot, echoing, amplified in the empty warehouse. And Meghan crumpled to the floor, dead and gone. For real this time.

Alex woke with a start. A dream. It was all a dream. Just a dream.

"Alex?" he looked over. Lainey was looking down at him. "Something just moved inside the warehouse. This is it. Nick was right." Alex smiled slightly. The white van had stopped about two miles back, at another warehouse. But Nick was certain that they would be here and not there. Giovane thought he was being stupid but he just kept arguing with her. He was right.

* * *

"Angel, can you loosen these knots just a little?" Meghan asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm not as stupid as you Meghan. I know that if I loosen this knot, you'll escape. I can't have that." Angel smirked. "The fun has barely begun!"

Fun? What fun? Getting tied up and beaten up by a crazy kid who should-if they both lived normal lives- be at home, geeking out because Lilly and Oliver got together on Hannah Montana. And Meghan should be at her foster home, giggling with her younger sister and playing guitar with the cute dark-haired boy standing outside.

Her rescuer had arrived

But a moment later, another taller blond boy slipped by.

Correction:

Her rescuers had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

This was going to be bad. Meghan wasn't stupid. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. Because if Alex was here, Lainey and Giovane was here, and if Kevin was here, then so were Nick and Joe. That was way too many people for one rescue mission. Especially to rescue a girl who was supposed to be dead to half the rescue team.

"What are you staring at?" Snapped Angel. "Answer me." She growled, pushing her pinched-up little face right into Meg's.

"I'm not staring at anything. I'm just trying to…work this all out in my mind." Meghan calmly replied, not even blinking. "This is still a little bit out of _Left Field_."

* * *

"Left Field?" Joe looked at Lain. "Is she trying to give us a signal or something?"

"Yeah, it's an attack formation." Alex mumbled.

Joe looked at his brothers, a little suprised and a little afraid. The thought that their next door neighbor knew more code words and attack patterns then they did was... well, unnerving

"Pay attention, cause we're two people short since Giovane and Nick need to stay here to keep an eye on Meg and make sure we don't lose her." Alex scolded.

"Who says you're two people short?" whispered Adam, as he and Mimi crept up behind the group.

All of the camp kids immediately welcomed Meghan's brother into the group but the Jonas boys weren't so sure.

"Who are you two?" Kevin sneered.

"He's Adam, Meghan's foster brother." Giova introduced him to the boys. "But she's…"

"She's Mimi Moko. She's Meg's half sister. Her Mom and stepfather… It's a long story."

Lain and Giova's mouths were hanging open, staring at the small half Japanese girl in front of them. Alex just glared at the distractions in front of him.

"Can we get back to work now?!" He hissed, and began his instructions.

* * *

"How did you know?" Angel asked.

"About you and Matt being siblings? There's this great thing I've learned how to do, Angel. It's called _spying_. Try it."

That sent Angel over the edge. Taking the butt of the pistol she clutched in her hand she struck Meghan across her face.

"Kidding, Angel." Meghan smirked. "But seriously, it's super easy to get your hands on people's personal files when you're dead. You have no idea." Grinning up at Angel, still smirking and joking, blood dripping from the pistol whipping she'd just received- that was the first time Angel realized. She may have just bitten off more than she could chew.


	11. Chapter 11

Hehe. Hi? I'm really sorry about not posting for like... Ever. I've just been really busy and then I went to a writing camp and honestly? I'm a little ashamed of the writing in both this and TOTSC. The Idea I'm still really proud of, but the writing... Not so much. Oh well, we're almost finished. Maybe I'll write more about these guys again. Maybe I won't. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I do own Alex rider. That's why I was gone so long. He's locked in my room. ;) No seriously. I own nothing. Don't sue.

* * *

"What's the matter Angel?" Meghan asked. "Are you a little nervous now?" Shouting a denial Meghan could see the sweat forming on Angel's forehead, her eyes darting back and forth, refusing to connect with Meghan's green ones. Her contacts had fallen out a while back, and for once, Meghan wished she had her red hair back instead of the longer blonde waves spilling out from her sloppy ponytail and sticking to the blood on her cheek.

After all, nothing scares little girls more than a ghost.

A creak sounded in the corner of the darkening warehouse. The setting sun cast shadows on the cement walls. They spooked the younger girl and for a split second- just a second- Meghan pitted the girl. She'd lost her mother and her father probably didn't even know she existed. Casey had most likely left without even telling Matt and his father. Matt barely remembered his mother. He spoke highly of his stepmother and often called her mom. But then that second had passed and the shadows flipped out into the light. Hands grabbed the rope holding her hands together and the icy cold blade that cut into the ropes shocked her, even though she was expecting them. Standing and grabbing the gun from the hostler of the man who had just set her free, she approached Angel. The tiny girl was being forced to kneel, with her hands held behind her back by Joe and a small Japanese-looking girl. Lainey and Kevin were both pointing guns at her head, but Meghan waved them back.

"Angel." She spoke softly. The girl looked up at her.

"I just wanted her to be proud of me." She said, the pain obvious in her voice. "And the only way to do that is by getting rid of you."

"She can't be proud of you, Angel." Meghan stared her down. "She's dead."

And with that Meghan turned and walked away.

* * *

"Mrs. Jones and Alex are taking her into custody." Kevin's voice bit through the bitter cold night. Meghan pulled the blanket around her shoulders and stared at Kevin in his black jeans and black tee shirt. Maybe she was the only one who was cold. "They're going to interview her, but she's not getting out. Not for a long time."

"How are you not freezing?" Meghan asked between chattering teeth.

"Sha- Meghan. It's called shock. You were just kidnapped and held captive for hours." He chuckled uncomfortably.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So… Who's the Japanese chick?" Meghan asked. Kevin avoided eye contact. So did Lain and Joe and Nick and Giova. Adam finally gave her the answer.

"She's your sister. Your half sister, but like actually related."

"So, you're my sister?" Meghan asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Mimi cheerfully retorted and started to explain.

Louise Blackstone had met a man in Japan, about a year after she left Meghan. The two were soon married and four years after leaving her oldest, green-eyed, red-headed daughter, she gave birth to a green-eyed, brown-haired baby girl.

"Dad died about two years ago. He had cancer and it was really sad. But he made me and mom promise we'd find you and be a family. He knew you could take care of us."

Meghan was silent.

"Meghan?" Mimi asked. "Are you okay? Does your cheek hurt? I can go get some Advil or something?"

"Who says I want to see her?" Meghan looked at Mimi. "No offense kid, but what would I want to do with her? She didn't want me. She left me." Meghan stood and turned to walk away."

"I didn't say she was excited about the prospect. All I know is that I have a sister. And I'd like to keep her. Think about it." Mimi stood and walked away before Meghan could move.

A low male voice chuckled at the fifteen year old's abrupt statement.

"She sounds like you." Alex grinned. Turning to face him, Meghan shivered even more. "Are you cold still?" He asked, pulling his leather jacket off of his shoulders and wrapping it around hers. She didn't look at him and stared down at her scuffed converse covered with drawings Cosabella had done.

"I need to go see my family." She mumbled. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was chewing on the right side of his lower lip.

"Yeah." He said, after what seemed like an eternity. "I'll take you to them."


	12. Chapter 12

Another one. Almost Done!

* * *

"So explain this to me slowly." Marie Santiago sat on her nineteen year old foster daughter's bed, with a bowl of popcorn balanced in her lap while the young woman in question lay with her feet propped up on the pillow, a bandage on her cheek, and her long formally blonde hair dangling over the edge of the teal comforter, the auburn curls darker because they had just been washed. Two days had passed since Shane had gone missing in the middle of the afternoon and had been returned at nearly midnight with bruises and a pistol whipping that had Marie's husband- a cop- up in arms.

"I used to be a spy. For the FBI. They were basically gonna fire me and make me look bad so I decided to pretend to die and just start over. But then I kinda accidentally fell in love with my partner, and he was smart enough to know I didn't die. So he and my old spy friends have been looking for me. I was here, of course, with a fake name and developed a crush on Kevin from next door, who also happens to be a spy, along with his brothers. And then was kidnapped by a revenge seeking maniac whose mother I shot last year. Oh and I have a half sister who wants me to come live with her and the mother who abandoned me." Meghan lifted up her arm to peek at her foster mom.

"You have a crush on the boy next door?" Marie asked.

Meghan shot up into a sitting position. "Seriously Marie? That's what you decide to focus on? A boy?"

Marie laughed. "Honey isn't that what all this is really about? I can't do anything about your past. And your future is what you want it to be. You want boy advice from me." Meghan smiled and shook her head. It was true. She picked at fuzz left on the comforter. "What do I do?" She whispered.

"Nothing." Marie started. "I'm inviting them all to dinner tonight and you can figure it out tonight." And with that she rushed out of the room, leaving the popcorn behind in her haste to plan a huge dinner party.

* * *

Meghan stood in the corner of the family's yard, watching Cosabella and Mimi drawing on the driveway with chalk. The two had done a beautiful cityscape- London; Meghan recognized it from the photos Alex had shown her of his favorite city. She'd insisted that New York was the best, but he told her that you've never met people as friendly as in London. New York is just too busy.

"What city are they drawing?" Kevin asked as he walked up next to Meghan.

"London." She smiled, fiddling with the pockets of her dress.

"Oh. Is that where you're going?" Kevin asked quietly. He kicked a pebble with the toe of his shiny boot. Meghan looked up at him, surprised. "I'm not dumb." He chuckled. "I can't compare with super spy. You're going home with him tonight, no matter how much I may dislike it." Meghan looked back down at her bare feet and wriggled her toes in the grass. She smiled.

"Thanks for understanding. You know I love you, right?" He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Alex watched from the other side of the yard. Giova stood next to him, watching him intently. She and Lain were worried about what he would do if Meg stayed here, with Kevin and his brothers. Alex watched as her curls- red again, like they were supposed to be- blew gently in the breeze. The ruffles around the neck of her sleeveless dress fluttered like white butterflies, restless in a display case in a little child's bedroom. And when she smiled and he saw her lips move, he knew exactly what she was saying. He'd seen those words come out of her mouth a million times. Except, of course, they'd always been to him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Okay? Please don't follow me." Alex mumbled to Giova and hurried out the gate.

Lainey stood with Joe and Nick, swapping stories about missions when Joe spotted Alex leaving.

"Hey where's super spy boy going?" Joe tweaked Lain's arm and pointed.

"Oh no." She gasped. "She's staying with Kevin?"

The younger Jonas boys looked at Lain in surprise.

"No she's not." Joe said, confused.

"Kevin told her to stay with Alex. To go to London with him. Why?" Nick explained.

"Alex must not know that." Lainey said, running over to her once-dead best friend.

* * *

Since I Didn't think to say this at the end of the last two chapters and It seems I must...

REVIEW?


	13. Chapter 13

The waves crashing on the shore, rough and tumbling, reflected just how Alex felt at that moment. She was going to stay here. He didn't know why he thought Meg would have wanted to come back with him. She had a whole life here. She was safe and happy, now that Angel was gone. She was…

walking up behind him.

His muscles tensed and his scar ached. Her Soft footfalls sounded.

"Don't attack me or anything. Please."

He squeezed his eyes shut. Couldn't she just leave him alone?

"I told you not to follow me." He frowned and grumbled. She scoffed.

"Oh please. Alex, you told Giova. Not me. Plus would I have ever listened to you? Have I _ever_ listened to you?" Meghan smiled, staring at his hunched back. Earlier _she _wouldn't look at _him_. Now the situation was reversed.

"Alex?" He didn't respond. Meghan sighed inwardly and looked around, focusing on the blue-green waves as they moved. Rushing in towards the shore, falling back towards the orange sun. Kicking off her sandals, Meghan ran into the surf. "Come on Alex! How can you be in California and not want to get in the water?"

He didn't smile. "Meghan." He looked up slowly. She stood in the water, the hem of her white dress clinging to her knees, the waves crashing up around her legs. Strands of her auburn hair flittered in her face, and the setting sun caught the sparkles in her green eyes, making them shine and glint, mischievously. She was beautiful. "Meg." He started again "I am not getting in the water."

"Please?" She bit her lower lip, and with her pleading eyes watching, he complied. Leaning down, he pulled off his shoes and socks and waded out to meet her. He stopped and stood directly in front of her, towering over her. He looked down into her eyes. "Alex." She murmured. "I am not staying here. I am going to London. I am going with you." And then a large wave crashed into her, knocking her straight into his arms.

It was fate. And who was he to argue with fate? So he leaned down and kissed her.

It was gentle at first, Lips meeting lips, brushing over one another time and time again, until Meghan reached up and tangled her fingers into his sandy hair. She leaned in and deepened the kiss. He smiled against her mouth. And when they pulled apart, she looked up into his brown eyes.

"I love you Alex Rider. Always and Forever." She grinned. And then she tackled him, pulling him down into the waves. She never did fight fair.

And that's the end. Since none of you liked it, I guess I won't write anything more about Meghan and Alex. Or Lainey and Matt. But, I mean, look at how much they fight. And Meghan won't just retire from spying, and Alex probably won't be pleased about that. But I guess y'all don't care about Meghan anymore.

You can prove me wrong.

Review.


End file.
